heroica_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Orcish (Language)
Orcish is the generic term for the language of the greenskins of Baltarok and Goblonia. In ancient times, the denizens of Baltarok spoke Baltar. It was a complex language - it could not be readily translated into other languages, and each clan had differing dialects. Many orcish slaves had never even heard of Baltar when they came to Baltarok, including Tarokai himself. They did, however, have a ready grasp on Common. After the invasion of Ennon, Baltar was in danger of dying out as an actively-used language. During the reconstruction of Baltarok, a new language was adopted, using many old Baltar words but using many of the factors that make Common such a simple language. It could be easily learned and translated, and it's spread like wildfire in both Baltarok and Goblonia. It is known to most as Modern Orcish. Modern Orcish Numbers Ser, one.'' ''Sen, two.'' ''Sej,' three. Sel, '''four. ''Seg,' five. ''Set, six.'' ''Sev, seven.'' ''Sed, eight.'' ''Sek, nine.'' ''Nes, ten.'' Letters The suffix ''-o'' makes things plural, or ''-u'' if it ends in o'' already. Adjectives are used as prefixes to their noun or verb. The suffix -''sh is used for possessives. Post suffix -''akh'' is used for past verb tenses, -''avh for passive present tense, -''alh ''for active present tense.. (''grog-akh = gave, grog-azh = giving, grog-alh = gives.) A, '''a. ''Aav', first, '''aaz', last.'' ''Ai, son, ait, father,' aio,' brother.'' ''Aj, memory, ajbol, memorial.'' ''Al, daughter''' alt', mother, '''alo,' sister.'' ''Aln, haven.'' ''Amor, ever, amar, always.'' ''Anar, here,' anat,' there.'' ''Ash, may, asht, but, azh, will, anh, is, avh, yet, akh, was, amh, does, alh, do, adh, have.'' ''Arau, dirt/earth, arauz, ground, arauzn, underground, auzn, under.'' ''Ark, self.'' ''Av, center.'' ''Azt, back, azht, return.'' Aznd, '''family, '''aend, '''mate. ''Bal', land, '''bol', place.'' ''Bast, thought, basta, thoughtful, basul, thoughtless/insane.'' ''Bel, who, bes, what, belm, when, bolm, where, bex, why.'' ''Cal, come, caz, in, calm, with, col, go, coz, out, colm, without.'' ''Cand, kind, cant,'' like, '''canz', all.'' ''Cund, kin, cend, friend, ceznd, ally.'' ''Dal, of, daz, for.'' ''Drai, him, dral, her, dril, it, drihn, that.'' ''Di, you, dir, your, div, their, diz, them,' dizark', themself.'' ''Dol, be.'' ''Droog, road, way.'' ''Dras, answer.'' ''Durm, red.'' ''Dyr, weapon.'' ''Dyraz, spear, lance, pike.'' ''Dyruul, sword.'' ''Dyrok, ultimate weapon.'' ''Ei, and, et, or, ev, the, evh, then, evt, than.'' ''Erun, truth, eruno, truthful.'' '''''Ez, find, '''ezn,' follow, eza, seek, ezan, see.'' Ezka', guide. ''Gaush, conquest, gau, conquer, gaun, conquerer.'' ''Gav, flame, gavn, fire, grauv, ash.'' ''Gaushrahk, domination.'' ''Giv, dark, givrahk, shadow.'' ''Gir, bright/light, girahk, sun.'' ''Gov, pale, gourm, white.'' ''Grau, air, grauz, sky.'' ''Gral, '''rise, '''graln, arise,' grol, '''fall,' graz', top, apex, '''gauzn', over.'' ''Grog, give.'' ''Iar, life, iark, live, iard, living.'' ''Ir, our, il, my, iln, mine, iiv, us.'' ''Lan, bring.'' ''Laz, might, lazn, mighty.'' ''Kah, '''suffer, '''kahr, suffering.'' ''Kan, health, kon, favor.'' ''Kanvy, healer.'' ''Karst, clever.'' ''Keld, long, keldr, old, keldn, eternal.'' ''Kol, help.'' ''Krah, speak, krahn, speech, krahs, sing, krahst, song.'' ''Kuun, '''human, kuuncand', human-kind, '''kuai', man, kual, woman.'' ''Kutrah, enemy.'' ''Mal, hard, malh, soft.'' ''Mar, battle, markrah, battle-cry.'' ''Mauw, drink.'' ''Marykvaun, Arbiter.'' ''Meld, avian, meldn, bird, melda, bug.'' ''Melv, arrow, projectile.'' ''Mesh, celebration.'' ''Mez, test.'' ''Mid, harsh.'' ''Mouw, water, liquid, mou, ocean, sea.'' ''Mourm, blue''. ''Murdigh, happy.'' ''Muz, safe, muzn, save, muzr, safety.'' ''Myr, elf, myrcand, elf-kind, myrai, male elf, myral, female elf''. ''Myvr, plant, myvrin, tree, myvrau, farm.'' ''Myvrahk, nature.'' ''Nal, rash, hasty, nul, blind.'' Nazar, '''popular obscenity. ''Olag', world/Olegaia. ''Olm, home.'' ''Okuul, heart, okal, hand, orahk, body.'' ''Oshuul, blood, oshuule, bloody.'' ''Orocand, orc-kind.'' ''Oro, orc, orog, ogre.'' ''Rai, young male, rait, old man.'' ''Ral, maiden/young female, ralt, old woman.'' ''Rahk, essence.'' ''Rok, god.'' ''Sar, fool, sarl, foolish.'' ''Ser, single, sole, one, serz, only.'' ''Staal, hero, Staalrahk, Heroica.'' Styr, ''protector, sty, protect. ''Strak', vindicate, '''Strakvaun', Vindicator.'' Suul', beast, '''suuln', demon, suuld, lizard, suuldrahk, dragon.'' ''Tan, to, tahn, from.'' ''Ta, war.'' ''Tar, warrior.'' ''Tel, battle, telm, attack, tem, strike.'' ''Tir, soldier, tirn, leader/general.'' ''Tra, hunter/predator.'' ''Teruul, forward, teruum, backward.'' ''Trav, silence, trov, silent.'' ''Ul, on, ulz, off.'' ''Val, brave.'' ''Vahl, large, vast, valhs, little, small.'' ''Vihl, more, vihls, less.'' ''Vohl, glory, vohln, glorious, vohlan, glorify/bring glory.'' ''Yreg, hail, yrehg, greeting.'' ''Zak, bad, evil.'' ''Zar, death, zark, die, zard, dead, uzard, undead, uzardtirn, (roughly) necromancer.'' '''''Zer, secret, ''zerun, lie.'' ''Zol, no,' zor', not.'' ''Zom, treachery, zoml, traitor, zorm, treacherous.''